


Supergirl's Frown Reason

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS two sentence fiction. Supergirl frowned after villains injured Reverend Amos Howell and he cried out.





	Supergirl's Frown Reason

I never created Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl.

Supergirl frowned after villains injured Reverend Amos Howell and he cried out. ''You're not even able to protect me when I dream.''

THE END


End file.
